


Безответная

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Kress



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: Однажды Сапфир проникла в дом Драконорожденной, но всё пошло не по плану.





	Безответная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One-Sided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595943) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Автор вдохновлялся первой встречей Клариссы и Ганнибала.

Всё началось, как множество подобных недо-трагедий, со спора между ворами за кружкой мёда. Делвин бросил Векс вызов: заявил, что она не сможет влезть в дом Драконорожденной. Гордячка возразила и отправилась туда, пообещав вернуться с доказательствами своего подвига. Через два часа, когда храбрость выветрилась вместе с хмелем, она приползла обратно с поджатым хвостом и пустыми руками. Как выяснилось позже, Векс не то чтобы не удалось взломать замок — она даже не попыталась. Делвин купил ей ещё бутылочку и утешил, как мог, мол, это он пошутил так неудачно, теперь раскаивается, никто и не ждал, что Векс поведётся. Чего они так боялись, Сапфир не знала и не стала спрашивать, лишь презрительно скривила губы, наблюдая из теней.

Три дня Сапфир следила за домом, и никто ни разу не вошёл туда и не вышел. На четвёртый она рискнула подобраться ближе и заглянуть в окно, выходившее в сад. Жадно всматривалась — но видела лишь темноту. Ни одной свечи. Повсюду пыль тонким слоем. Убранная постель. За садом не ухаживали, и он совсем зарос. Цыплята клевали перезревшую тыкву. 

На пятый день Сапфир обошла дом, остановилась у чёрного входа возле озера. Стоя на крыльце, провела пальцем по перилам, по дверной ручке. И тут пыль. Несмотря на напряжение, Сапфир усмехнулась. 

Наступил вечер шестого дня. Под прикрытием темноты Сапфир вылезла из тоннелей и обогнула Рифтен, пройдя мимо конюшен вдоль наружной стены. Она специально выбрала северную дорогу, чтобы оторваться от стражников, которые знали её по доспеху и замели бы при малейшей возможности, а потом вернулась через лес к докам.

Озеро было спокойно. Вдалеке раздавались голоса, доносился раскатистый хохот рыбаков, идущих в таверну. Потом они стихли, и Сапфир осталась наедине с ночными звуками. Она слышала мерный шум прибоя. Крик одинокой цапли, проскользнувшей над водой подобно призраку. Мычание коров на соседней ферме. Сапфир наблюдала за террасой дома, притаившись между осин. Мертвенная неподвижность.

Вскрыть замок оказалось несложно. Отмычка провернулась с негромким щелчком, и дверь отворилась почти без скрипа. Внутри была кромешная тьма. Сапфир протиснулась в дом, закрыла дверь и прижалась к ней спиной, подождала, пока глаза привыкнут. Вскоре смогла различить очертания мебели, кровать у дальней стены, книжный шкаф справа, нечёткие формы во мраке, в оттенках чёрного. Она хорошо запомнила, где что стоит, ещё в первые дни.

Сапфир сглотнула и стянула капюшон с головы. Самое сложное было ещё впереди, и всё же она почувствовала прилив гордости: вероятно, она была первой, кто дерзнул пробраться в дом Драконорожденной. Осталось позаботиться, чтобы всем стало известно: Векс пользуется славой лучшей взломщицы отнюдь не заслуженно.

Сапфир выпрямилась, по-прежнему держа руку у висевшего на бедре кинжала. В окна падал тусклый свет уличных фонарей. Она знала, что на первом этаже нет ничего ценного, ничего особенного, поэтому осторожно двинулась к лестнице в подвал и спустилась, легко ступая. Сапфир увидела неестественное свечение: волшебный шар над пентаграммой душ, бледное сияние пробирки на алхимическом лабораторном столе в углу. На полках экзотические ингредиенты и внушительная коллекция книг. Ничего, что можно схватить, вынести и быстро продать.

Её внимание привлёк металлический блеск, и Сапфир повернулась обратно к пентаграмме. Клинок с эбонитовой инкрустацией. Драконья кость — он не мог быть ни из чего другого. Тяжёлый и смертоносный, меч лежал на столе, ожидая зачарования. Сапфир осторожно провела по лезвию пальцами, разрезала подушечку указательного и зашипела от боли. Если она стащит этот клинок, вычислить предыдущего владельца не составит труда, но как глупо было бы взять такую вещь, пытаться перепродать то, что не имеет цены. Пожалуй, стоит оставить его себе. Она взялась за рукоять.

— Добрый вечер.

Она обернулась, выпустив меч, рука инстинктивно скользнула к кинжалу. В глазах сразу же потемнело. Сапфир заморгала. Не было ничего, кроме чёрной пустоты и отчаянного биения её сердца. По спине поползли мурашки.

— Покажись! — выкрикнула Сапфир дрожащим голосом. Махнула кинжалом вслепую, рассекая воздух. Раздался чуть хрипловатый смех, и вдруг каждый мускул в её теле напрягся до предела. Она попыталась двинуть рукой, ногой, чем угодно, но без толку. Не получалось даже закричать. Всё ещё слепую, Сапфир отшвырнуло к дальней стене — вероятно, магией, потому что ничья рука её не коснулась, — и сознание угасло вслед за зрением.

Очнувшись, Сапфир увидела свечи. Мягкий свет плясал по лицу и стенам. Она почувствовала аромат дыма и уловила запах чего-то, похожего на пролитую кровь. В камине горел огонь. Сапфир облизала губы. Во рту было сухо, голова раскалывалась. Она попробовала поднести руку к виску и поняла, что запястья привязаны к спинке стула, на котором она сидит. Лодыжки тоже были скручены.

Негромкий шум слева заставил её повернуть голову. На другом конце комнаты за столом сидела женщина, читала книгу и пила что-то крепкое из медного кубка — до Сапфир доносился хмельной запах. Она дёрнулась, натянув путы, и глаза женщины обратились к ней. Сапфир замерла. Глаза цвета застывшего янтаря разглядывали её со странным, вежливо-отстраненным интересом. Женщина закрыла книгу, встала и поставила её на место среди других томов. Потом снова опустилась на стул. Каждое движение было точно рассчитанным, методичным, каким-то змеиным. Сапфир молча следила за ней. Они долго сидели в тишине, изучая друг друга. Наконец, женщина улыбнулась, и от этой улыбки душа Сапфир ушла в пятки.

— Добрый вечер, — повторила женщина. Она говорила медленно, взвешивая каждое слово. — Меня зовут Митра. А тебя?

Сапфир не ответила. От ярости пылали уши, от слабости дрожали ноги. Она не могла взглянуть своей пленительнице в глаза и безуспешно боролась с тонкой верёвкой, которая лишь сильнее врезалась в кожу.

Какое-то время Митра наблюдала, потом чуть склонила голову набок.

— Ты называешь себя Сапфир. Правильно?

Сапфир подняла взгляд и всмотрелась в резкие углы и линии гордого лица. Тёмные волосы доходили до плеч, несколько убранных прядей открывали заострённое ухо. Вокруг золотых глаз шли замысловатые узоры кроваво-красной боевой раскраски. Нос был длинный и прямой. Она даже внешне походила на дракона и, как дракон, излучала опасность и силу. Митра снова улыбнулась — хотя в этот раз, скорее, просто растянула губы.

— Знаешь, молчание не в твоих интересах. Общение с безответным собеседником чрезвычайно скучно и утомительно. К сожалению, я становлюсь довольно неприятной личностью, когда мне скучно, — подозреваю, как и многие. Что до тебя, ты находишься в положении весьма невыгодном. Ты залезла в мой дом. Я могла бы убить тебя прямо сейчас и сбросить тело в озеро, и была бы в своём праве, и никому не было бы дела. Вообще-то я даже заслужила бы благодарность. Вероятно, меня бы наградили за скромный вклад в очищение этой клоаки. Ты стала бы не первой воровкой, с которой я так поступила, и не последней. Так что спрошу ещё раз: как тебя зовут?

— Сапфир, — быстро ответила она.

Митра кивнула. Ничто в её манерах не напоминало о только что прозвучавших угрозах. Она говорила с Сапфир, будто со старой подругой.

— Но это же не настоящее имя?

— Нет, — сказала Сапфир. Во рту чувствовался вкус крови: она прикусила язык, пока эльфийка болтала. — Не настоящее.

— Я так и думала, — произнесла Митра. Сапфир ждала, что она спросит про настоящее, но вопрос оказался другим. — Почему ты выбрала этот дом?

Сапфир пожала плечами, насколько позволили путы.

— Думала, тут никого нет.

Митра кивнула снова.

— Обычно и не бывает. А сегодня вот есть. Не повезло тебе.

— Что поделать, — холодно произнесла Сапфир, отводя взгляд. Страх и стыд по-прежнему жгли щёки.

Митра снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Но на самом деле у тебя на уме было другое. Ты знала, что это мой дом.

— Знала, — сказала Сапфир. Она старалась отвечать максимально кратко, надеясь, что таковым будет и её пребывание в доме Драконорожденной.

— Есть множество мест, где опасности меньше, а добычи гораздо больше. Как видишь, — Митра сделала широкий жест рукой, — я живу в комфорте, но не в роскоши. Ты рассчитывала найти сокровища? Мощные артефакты? Ты правда думаешь, что я стала бы держать такие вещи здесь?

Сапфир понятия не имела. Далеко наперёд она не загадывала. Главное для неё было — попасть внутрь, а теперь, когда это удалось, она мечтала оказаться как можно дальше. И Митра, похоже, это понимала. Выражение её лица было близким к жалости. 

— Когда я впервые вошла в город, я видела, как ты пытаешься отжать горсть монет у помощника конюха. Сейчас ты в доме Драконорожденной, привязанная к стулу. Думаю, ты попыталась прыгнуть выше головы, Сапфир. Или играешь с огнём ради игры с огнём. Или ты просто дура, хотя вряд ли. Скорее всего, второе. Что ты пытаешься доказать? Тут хватает амбициозных воров, но ты знала, что проникновение в мой дом тебе ничего не даст. Если, конечно, ты не собиралась действительно прихватить тот меч. А если собиралась, ты и правда дура, и я тебя сильно переоценила. Но, может быть, тебе и терять было нечего?

Сапфир лишь вызывающе смотрела на неё. Язык всё ещё кровоточил, а щёки горели.

— Скажи, — наклонилась вперёд Митра, — ты выросла на ферме? Я вижу по рукам. По плечам. Свиньи или овцы?

Мгновение Сапфир не могла ответить. Сердце билось так быстро и сильно, что, казалось, не выдержит и остановится.

— Свиньи, — тихо сказала она сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ты занималась забоем?

— Если хочешь меня убить, просто убей! — дрогнувший голос смазал впечатление от отчаянной бравады.

Митра покачала головой, укоризненно цокнула языком.

— Нет-нет-нет. Я задала простой вопрос, и ты не в том положении, чтобы отказываться отвечать. Ещё раз: ты забивала свиней?

Сапфир сглотнула. Вспомнила лужи крови и собственные ладони, запачканные красным.

— Да.

— Нигде не видела крови больше, чем на бойне. Проливать кровь — очень точное выражение... Так значит, девчонка со свинофермы, ещё и полукровка. Н-да, доказывать приходится многое.

Сапфир вздрогнула, услышав это обращение, и Митра чуть улыбнулась.

— Да брось, ты наверняка всегда понимала, что не можешь быть чистокровной нордкой. Немного ростом не вышла. Слишком тонкие черты лица. Я бы сказала, на вторую половину — имперка. Или, вероятней, бретонка. Хотя вырастили тебя, очевидно, норды. Что с ними стало? Чума? Разбойники?

Выражение лица Сапфир сказало всё. Митра на мгновение прищурилась.

— А-а. Ручаюсь, ты им очень приглянулась, — протянула она, имея в виду разбойников. Сапфир тяжело дышала, но Митра продолжила, будто не замечая этого. — Трагическая история — лучшее топливо для костра ярости. Могу представить, ты была озлобленным ребёнком, а обстоятельства, в которых ты оказалась, только усугубили ситуацию. И так уже безрассудна, слишком резка, вечно ищешь беды на свою голову, и вдруг теряешь всё, чем дорожила. Что тебе остаётся, кроме попыток наскрести золотишка в этих ваших тоннелях? Да ничего. Ты подсознательно надеялась, что не выйдешь отсюда живой.

Сапфир сглотнула. Как же горько. Улыбка Митры не смягчилась, наоборот, взгляд стал жёстче, осуждение в нём заметнее. Сапфир ненавидела её, как никого другого.

— Воровка со склонностью к саморазрушению, которой жить надоело, — произнесла Митра, наклонив голову. — Ждать недолго, если будешь совершать ошибки вроде этой. Закончишь где-нибудь на дне канала, и никто и слезинки не прольёт. Как ощущения? Или тебе вообще всё равно?

— Я и так всегда сама по себе, — огрызнулась Сапфир. — И если умру, нихрена не буду чувствовать.

— Пожалуй, ты права, — согласилась Митра, никак не отреагировав на эту вспышку. Потом что-то в её лице изменилось. Взгляд не стал добрым, но в нём появилось понимание. — Что интересно, собственная судьба заботит тебя гораздо сильнее, чем ты пытаешься показать. Иначе откуда этот прелестный румянец на щеках? Откуда паника в глазах? — Сапфир ничего не сказала. Митра чуть отклонилась назад и закинула одну длинную ногу на другую. — Ты стремишься к лучшей жизни. Так начни что-то для этого делать.

— А смысл? — спросила Сапфир. Она стискивала зубы так, что рисковала их сломать. Изо всех сил старалась сдержать слёзы. Ей казалось, будто из неё выпили всю кровь. Митра смотрела со странным выражением, которое она не могла прочесть.

— Смысл, Сапфир, в том, что, если ты согласна жить в грязи с остальным сбродом, ты ничем не лучше свиней, которых когда-то забивала.

— Тебе легко говорить, — выплюнула Сапфир. — Не всем повезло быть великими и ужасными Драконорожденными. И если ты думаешь, что я довольна своей жизнью, дура здесь ты.

Митра рассмеялась.

— Ты права. Мало кому путь указан так ясно и чётко. Ты забиваешь свиней, честно работаешь — и на твою деревню нападают, лишают тебя семьи. Я убиваю детей богов — и получаю даже больше богатства и славы, чем было бы разумно. Жизнь несправедлива. Неудивительно, что ты прибегаешь к незаконным методам, чтобы свести концы с концами. Но существует разница между вором и умным вором, Сапфир. В путешествиях я встречала множество воров, и все они остались в придорожных канавах, голые и проткнутые мечом. Умный вор вовремя отходит от дел. У тебя есть голова на плечах. Если планируешь продолжать, прекрати вести себя так глупо.

Сапфир метнула на неё злобный взгляд. Треснувшим голосом солгала:

— Ты меня не знаешь. И не указывай мне, что делать.

Губы Митры изогнулись в подобии улыбки. Она стремительно поднялась и подошла к пленнице, заставив ту вздрогнуть. Длинные пальцы схватили Сапфир за подбородок, Митра наклонилась к её лицу, вынудила посмотреть себе в глаза. Её рот был очень близко, дыхание пахло вином и железом. Когда она, наконец, заговорила, слова звучали не громче шёпота.

— Напротив. Думаю, я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто-либо. И пока ты находишься в этом доме, куда явилась без приглашения, ты будешь слушать.

В колеблющихся тенях, полная ярости, она казалась драконом, по чьим жилам струится огонь. Но вот свет снова упал по-другому, и она была женщиной, всё ещё пугающей, но прекрасной, и как женщина она прижалась легчайшим прикосновением к губам Сапфир.

Чуть отстранилась и усмехнулась — не зло — когда Сапфир потянулась следом. Она по-прежнему была женщиной, не чудовищем. Её взгляд был нежным, взгляд Сапфир — рассерженным. Если бы в этот момент кто-то заглянул в комнату, то подумал бы, что нарушил уединение любовниц. В картину не вписывалась лишь верёвка.

— Смотрите-ка. Может быть, ты не так уж легкомысленна. Может, тебя просто возбуждает опасность.

Сапфир сидела красная, как помидор, и молчала, но не отводила глаз.

— Что ты собиралась делать с мечом? — тихо спросила Митра, по-прежнему держа её за подбородок, но теперь это было больше похоже на ласку.

— Оставить себе, — призналась Сапфир, и Митра кивнула.

— Верю.

Митра отстранилась, быстрым движением руки ослабила верёвки. Сапфир встала, но не бросилась к выходу: разум призывал бежать, но тело просило остаться.

— Подожди здесь, — сказала Митра и скрылась в подвале. Сапфир покосилась на дверь раз, другой, и всё-таки вопреки здравому смыслу выполнила просьбу. Вскоре Митра вернулась, держа в руках тот самый меч. Не говоря ни слова, она протянула его Сапфир. 

Сапфир вытаращила глаза и не сдвинулась с места.

— Почему? Если из жалости...

— Нет, — отрезала Митра. — Это вовсе не жалость. Простое уважение к той, чей путь не так ясен и прям.

Сапфир молчала. Лицо Митры было бесстрастно, но взгляд изменился.

— Это подарок. Оставь себе или, если удастся, продай. Если найти знающего покупателя, который поверит, что меч настоящий, можно получить приличную сумму и начать новую жизнь. Своим коллегам можешь рассказать что угодно. Например, что сняла его прямо с моего бедра.

— Почему? — тихо повторила Сапфир. Митра шагнула вперёд, подошла достаточно близко, чтобы Сапфир пришлось чуть запрокинуть голову.

— Забавно, — произнесла Драконорожденная, хотя в выражении её лица не было и намёка на юмор. — Я могла бы убить тебя. Я уже и собралась. Но вот я стою здесь, держу оружие, которым должна бы тебя сразить, и мне этого хочется меньше всего.

Она снова протянула меч, и в этот раз Сапфир осторожно приняла его, коснувшись при этом пальцев Митры. Они были очень тёплыми, почти неестественно горячими. Сапфир подняла взгляд и снова увидела дракона. Митра ухмыльнулась ей.

— Пожалуйста, веди себя осмотрительнее. Если случится худшее, одна скорбящая у тебя будет. И, надеюсь, ты больше не появишься у меня дома без приглашения, — она явно сдерживала смех, но всё же по-особому выделила последние слова, и Сапфир задумалась. Хотела было задать вопрос, но вместо этого просто кивнула, развернулась и вышла через парадную дверь. 

Несколько дней спустя Сапфир снова объявилась в штабе Гильдии, и все тут же накинулись на неё с расспросами о мече. Она сказала правду — это подарок Драконорожденной, — но подробностей не выдала. История была слишком личной и, как сам клинок, принадлежала ей одной. Почти никто из воров не поверил. Страшилки о Драконорожденной передавались из уст в уста: она не знает пощады, она убила куда больше людей, чем драконов. Кто-то добавил, что даже Тёмное Братство оставило её в покое, потому что она расправилась со всеми подосланными убийцами. Сапфир пренебрежительно отмахнулась, отговорилась простой удачей и посоветовала всем не лезть не в своё дело. Когда Мерсер лично провёл оценку меча и предложил сумму, на которую вполне можно было безбедно жить годами, Сапфир отказалась, прекрасно зная, что ответит за неподчинение. И пусть он скалится, пусть Векс и Делвин перешёптываются в углу, пусть Векс смотрит с обидой, а Делвин с недоверием. Сапфир поглаживала рукоять кончиками пальцев, и думала о золотых глазах и красной краске, и с нетерпением ждала приглашения.


End file.
